Pets are often left alone for long periods of time due to people needing to leave the home for work, shopping, and enjoying life outside the home. Often, pets are left at home alone with no one to take care of them or monitor their actions. If a pet gets loose and runs loose outside, the owner will not discover this until their return to the home. Likewise, if a pet has a medical problem, or destroys some property in the home while left unsupervised, there is no way that an absent pet owner can know of this problem until he or she returns home and witnesses the situation personally.